Astrid: The True Form of Nonsense
by ShadowLyrics1
Summary: Astrid is young teenager from our world who goes to Hetalia world to "serve" Italy. While being obsessed with Romano, the HRE Germany theory, and other trivial things, she'll meanwhile use her magic and shape-shifting powers to make mischief and play pranks on those she despises. But the other countries don't want her there. Can Astrid get them to warm up to her?
1. Prologue: The Legend of a Girl, Sudden

It was the middle of the war. No time for nonsense. But nonsense walked through the door in the form of a teenage girl.

Italy was the only one who noticed her. The other Axis Powers and the Allies were arguing, something he didn't want to get involved in. The girl barely even passed as one. She had no figure and she had short brown hair, spiky at the ends. The only thing that could tell one she was feminine was the red plaid skirt she wore with a long-sleeved white shirt with an Albany collar. Her long yellow socks were rolled down over her black Mary Janes.

She had long thin legs and looked gangly for her age. She was also quite tall compared to young girls in the East. Italy concluded she must be Western. But how did a human get into the meeting?

"Good morning!" she greeted loudly. She blinked her brown eyes at them behind her glasses. Everyone finally shut up and looked at her. "I'm German!"

Brown hair, brown eyes, tanned skin…Where was the German coming from? Germany himself seemed at a loss.

"On my Daddy's side!" she explained, seeing their confused expressions. "My Mommy is purely Italian. I'm the first generation to be of mixed races."

"German and Italian?" Britain scoffed. "Explains her already."

"I'M AMERICAN!" she shouted. "ASTRID'S THE NAME, PARALLEL UNIVERSES ARE MY GAME!"

"Parallel universes?" America repeated, gaining interest.

"I'm a girl born in Jersey, America. If you thought us New Jersey people are tough, on top of that, I'm German! Don't want to get on my nerves. And even better, us Italian women are strict. Don't wanna step outta line when I'm around!"

"How did you get in here?" China asked, attempting to change the subject.

"I hate boys unlike France!"

"Eh?" France blushed. "I-I don't-"

"I don't lie about my gender like China!"

"At least I can pass off the opposite gender," China growled. "I swear, you look just like a boy."

Astrid ignored him. (Or her. Take your pick.)

"I'll be staying with the Axis Powers for a while!" she announced. "I come from a world where this is not real, but people still know about it! Italy's so popular, things are nuts! Girls (and guys) go nuts over him!"

"Really?" Italy asked hopefully. "I'm famous where you come from?"

"All of you are!" Astrid replied. "Mostly Italy and Germany! For where I come from…THIS IS NOTHING BUT AN ANIME!"

"Japanese cartoons?" Japan asked.

"Something's wrong with her," Britain groaned.

"I don't like you, Britain!" Astrid exclaimed. "All your people hate me just because I'm American! I complemented someone once and they were all mean to me…!" She teared up. "Americaaaaaa!" She ran over and gave the country a hug.

"How could you be so mean to a little girl?" he asked in annoyance. (Although Italy suspected he was just doing this as an excuse to tell Britain off.)

"Oh, come on," Britain scoffed, even though he did feel a little bad. "She just bursted into tears for no reason!"

"I want Roma-chan!" Astrid cried.

"Who?" Russia said. "Does she mean Romano?"

"Uh-huh…" Astrid wiped her eyes. "Russia, you're so smart. If only the rest of the Allies could be like you and America."

"Besides that," Germany interrupted. "You expect us to believe that you come from a parallel universe?"

"I can't really prove my own world to you, but…" Astrid sniffled. She stood up on the table and looked down at Germany. "If I can prove that I have magic powers, will you believe Astrid?"

"Sure," Germany scoffed.

"I like to shape-shift!" Astrid exclaimed, over her crying. "Can I be Romano, Italy? Please? He's my favorite! Nonna was born in Lazio, you know!"

"Yeah, sure, I'd love to see!" Italy replied excitedly.

"Oh, come on," Britain sighed. "Only _you_ would believe this."

"I know I'm annoying, but don't take it out on Ita-chan!" Astrid scolded. "I know you're not a mean person, but please!"

She cracked her knuckles. The moment she did so, she began to grow taller and her clothes changed. She sat on the edge of the table happily, giving Germany a joyous grin, which was the last thing you'd ever see on Romano's face. And yet, there he was, in his usual khaki uniform.

"Amazing, Astrid!" Italy praised. "How'd you do that?"

"Ha, well, I'm pretty special, I'll have you know," she replied.

"Hold it, you messed something up," France said. "Your voice. It sounds nothing like Romano's."

"Yeah, and not to mention you have an American accent," Russia pointed out.

"Don't you start," Astrid snapped. "Y'see, like I said, this is an anime. Different voice actors for different languages. Some of my forms are based off Japanese VAs and some the English ones. Japanese ones I turn into have American accents. Just because I like it better that way. I think the ones I have for Japanese are Italy, Romano, Japan, Hungary…That kind of stuff."

"Whoa," Italy said. "What does my Japanese voice sound like?"

"You and Romano have the same Japanese VAs, actually. Daisuke. He's one of my favorites." Astrid quickly shifted into Italy. "And THIS is what you sound like."

Italy laughed in amusement. "I sound strange~!"

"I think you sound adorable!" Astrid piped. She turned back into herself. "Mind if I stay with you?"

Italy cocked his head. "Che?"

"I have to come to a new place and I want to make someone's life better. So I chose you." She grinned at him. "So, what do you say?"

"…Sure!" he accepted.

"Wait, I don't think…" Germany's words faltered. What was he supposed to say?

"I'll make your life the best!" Astrid said. "And in return, you can make my life better too!" She winked at Italy. "I can't wait to meet Romano! Now, let's go home. I want to have a little free time before he gets back…"

***First chapter DONE! Trust me, the other ones will not be in the same tone as this. They'll be a bit…****_crazier. _****And longer. This was just a little prologue for you to get to know Astrid's attitude towards the other characters. Oh, and she's based off me.**

**And I want to stress that Astrid's feelings towards them are based on their ****_personifications!_**** No matter how much she brings the actual citizens into it, she doesn't care about them! And we'll find out why she doesn't like Britain in a while. If you're familiar with my last FanFic (Feliciano and Lovino: Countries?) I have conversations with the characters here, but I just wanted to get you used to the format. Next time: Astrid's rampage of mischief begins! :D**

**-Shadow* **


	2. The Legend of a Country, Not Italian

Romano sighed and turned the knob on his door. It was a long day. Hopefully, it wouldn't be a long night. He slowly opened his door, ready for some sleep and-

"YOU AREN'T ITALIAN!"

"Wha-?!"

A young girl with glasses was in his room, although the space was unrecognizable. There were stacks of books here and there, probably separated by series.

"Himaruya is your creator and he's Japanese!" the girl explained loudly. "And all these other characters are Japanese because he's like your dad! And you guys are voiced by Japanese people before the English comes along!" Reality seemed to hit her. "But I'm not Japanese. I'M THE ONLY ITALIAN PERSON IN THE WORLD! I'M SURROUNDED BY ASIAN PEOPLE!"

"Th-That's kind of racist…" Romano stuttered.

"I mean, Japanese people are nice and I really like them but I DON'T WANNA BE THE ONLY ITALIAN PERSON-"

_"I'm _Italian!" Romano shouted. "Stop whining! And who the heck are you?!"

"Name's Astrid!" the girl introduced proudly. "I am the ultimate shape-shifter, servant to Italy, et cetera, et cetera. So _you're_ Romano, huh? Nice ta meecha! You're my favorite!"

"Favorite what?" Romano asked suspiciously.

"Country!" Astrid replied. "I'm South Italian too! I was born in America, but my nonna was born in the Lazio province. My mom was also fully Italian."

_Darn it,_ Romano thought. _Her heritage is my country._

"My Daddy's German, though!" Astrid exclaimed.

"…" Romano glared at her. "Get out."

"Meh!" Astrid stuck her tongue and ran out. "Hetalia world prevails!" Once out of sight, she ran back in, somehow changing into a black baseball cap, jeans, a red shirt, and a green vest.

"A wild Germany appears!" she yelled. She held up a strange looking ball, red on the top and white on the bottom.

"Astrid, seriously." Germany walked in with Italy. "Calm down, would you?"

Astrid turned back into her regular clothes (magically, as Romano would put it) and crossed her arms, pouting.

"This is Astrid!" Italy introduced. "She's from a parallel universe where we're famous!"

He explained the other world to Romano. Mainly the anime factor.

"Really?" Romano huffed. "You expect me to believe that?"

A book appeared in Astrid's hand and she handed it to him. "I'm magic!" she said.

Romano flipped through it. In it he found his brother, Germany, himself a few times…

"Told ya," Astrid said. "That's the book that was adapted into anime."

"…Really?" Romano said in disbelief.

"You're my favorite!" she chirped. "You're funny and cute and stuff!"

"Huh," Romano grunted. "…You aren't staying, are you?"

"Yep!" Astrid piped. "Puh-leeeeeeeze! Please! Ngh!"

"No-"

"Too bad," Veneziano shrugged. "I already gave her permission."

The older tried to keep from strangling his brother. "And you didn't ask _me?"_

"No, of course not," Veneziano replied.

"We just need to find her another place," Germany sighed. "Just until then?"

Romano gave her a glare and crossed his arms defiantly. "Tsk. One night. That's all you're getting."

"Grazie mille~!" Astrid thanked. "I'm staying with Italy brothers _oggi!"_

"Are you learning Italian?" Veneziano asked with interest. "Do you speak it?"

"A little," Astrid sighed in disappointment. "I'm still learning."

"Um, I should get going," Germany interrupted. "I have a lot of things to do."

"Okay! Bye!" Astrid piped. When Italy's back was turned, she mouthed _"Holy Rome!"_ with a sinister look.

Once Germany (who was freaked out by Astrid's facial expression) left, Veneziano showed Astrid to the spare room where she'd be staying. It wasn't as big as the brothers', but it was still sizable and nice looking.

"You guys must be so rich~!" she sighed wistfully. "You don't mind?"

Her hands were clasped next to her face, her brown eyes sparkling as she gazed dreamily at her new bed.

"No, go ahead…" Italy said.

Astrid, without hesitation, bounded to the bed and jumped up and down on it. "Kya! This is so soft! Thank you!"

"D-Don't do that!" Italy stuttered.

Astrid immediately stopped and sat on the edge of the bed. "'Kay, but it's still so…soooooft! It's as soft as Italy is bello!"

Italy thought for a moment, trying to catch the sarcasm.

"That's really really soft!" she cooed. "I wanna sleep in it! Go 'way please! Not to sound rude!"

Italy shrugged and exited the room.

_I wonder,_ he thought. _If she's even weirder than I am._

***FINALLY! I got writer's block… :( I hate it so much. Hey, I need advice, bros.**

**Romano: Oh, this oughta be good.**

**There's a story I've been reading for a while here and I already made one really similar to it. But I can even tell you where I got the idea, not from the other person's story. But I really like it and they read my last story too.**

**Romano: So what? -.-'**

**Should I ask them for permission to post it? Or should I post it regardless? Anyway, Astrid-chan has a crush on the Italy bros! :D**

**Romano: Oh, come on…Astrid, do you ****_really_**** have a crush on us?**

**Astrid: HECK YEAH!**

**Romano: o.O Oh. Get her away from me.**

**Astrid: Roma-chan roma-chan roma-chan *smiles like a psyco* MINES!**

**Fangirls: No! Roma-chan!**

**Spain: Get off him! I called dibs! **

**Romano: D: WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU!?**

**Roma-chan… MINE!**

**Romano: ._. Get away form me…***


	3. The Legend of a Girl, Provocative

"Che bella cosa na jurnata'e'sole…"

Italy rubbed his eyes and pulled on his jacket. That was probably Astrid. It had only been overnight but he was already used to her being around.

"N'aria serena doppo na tempesta…"

He shook his head and shuffled outside. Astrid was singing to the sky. She didn't have the best singing voice, but it was tolerable. He bent down and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey," he said drowsily. "What're you singing?"

"O Sole Mio!" she replied. "By Il Volo. My favorite guy is the one with the scarf and hipster glasses! His voice is soooooo pretty!"

"Really?" Italy asked. "Never heard of them."

"Of course not!" Astrid responded. "It's stuff from my time, my world. They come from Napoli. My Italian teacher told me that people from there are really romantic with their singing." She twirled around and clasped her hands next to her face. "That's in the south. Does that mean Romano is a really romantic singer?"

Italy yawned. "I'm more of a singer than he is."

"But still…" Astrid sighed. "Y'know, the only thing better than asking his brother is asking him. I'll be right back! A DESTRA!"

She sprang off to the right towards the Italy brothers' house. She rushed inside to find Romano still in his bed.

"Lazy…" she huffed. "Wake up!"

He didn't move. She could tell by his steady breathing that he was still asleep. She really liked Mr. Roma, but it wouldn't hurt to wake him in a…creative…way.

She shape shifted into Spain and chuckled. This was gonna be _awesome!_ She quickly and quietly slipped into his bed and pulled the covers over herself. She tapped Romano on the shoulder.

"Hey," she whispered in her best American accent. (Spain was one of the characters who sounded like their English actors when she turned into them.) "Wake up…"

Romano groggily rolled over, half asleep.

"Morning sweetie!"

Romano let out a muffled scream and pushed "Spain" out of bed.

"Wha-What do you think you're doing, bas-"

"Now now, don't curse," Astrid ordered, standing up and untangling herself from the blankets. "And don't push people out of bed."

"How long were you in my bed…?" Romano asked cautiously, as if he was dreading the answer.

"Romano!" The real Spain all of a sudden strode in, freezing at the sight of Astrid. "Who…?"

"'Sup, brah?" Astrid asked with an America-worthy grin. "I'm American!"

"Oh, Dio," Romano sighed in anger. "Astrid."

"Hm?"

"So you can turn into other people."

"Yep," she replied. "Ever since I saw America, I started talking gangster slang to my rabbit."

Romano blinked, not even bothering to make a sarcastic comment.

"Wow!" Spain gasped. "You can really do that? Turn into Romano!"

Astrid did so.

"Ah! It worked!" Spain ran over and hugged her. She accepted the embrace, but seemed a little awkward doing so. "You look just like him~!"

"This is embarrassing to watch," Romano said to himself. "And it's not even me."

You really think I look like him?" Astrid asked innocently, taking Spain's hands.

_"Exactly_ like him!"

"Aw!" Astrid giggled. "You're so sweet!"

"Stop that," Romano growled, blushing.

Astrid took this as her cue. "I love you, Spain!"

Spain's cheeks flushed red. "R-Really?"

"Mm-hm!" Astrid replied. "More than anything!"

"Astrid, I know what you're doing," Romano barked. "Now stop it."

Another cue. Astrid, without hesitation, pressed her lips against Spain's.

"…" Once they broke away, Spain stared at her. "What was that for?"

Romano shouted, "THAT'S ENOUGH, JEEZ!" He covered the bottom half of his face with his blankets. Astrid was pretty sure he almost passed out.

Astrid, meanwhile, did a fist pump. "Heck yeah! Do you know how many girls out there would want to kiss Spain? I don't even like him as much as I do Romano but, hey, BRAGGING RIGHTS!"

"Oh, sorry!" Spain exclaimed when he saw Romano's embarrassed expression. "I didn't mean to embarrass you; it was…Astrid, was it? Yeah, her."

"Shut up," Romano moaned.

"I guess you should go now," Astrid sighed turning back into herself. "But, hey, Roma-Rome's a good kisser, right?"

"I-I guess…" Spain replied.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Astrid laughed. "The first step has been taken! Our first pairing has commenced! VICTORY!"

Romano threw a pillow at her. "Go away."

Astrid sighed and exited with Spain, who kept looking at her strangely. All she wanted was for Romano to tell her if he was a good singer, and she ended up kissing Spain.

She considered it a successful day.

***Ngh…It took me so long to get to this. **

**Romano: WORST. CHAPTER. EVER.**

**Who cares? Spamano all the way!**

**Fangirls: *cheers***

**Spain: I liked this chapter! Too bad it was Astrid though… Romano, c'mere!**

**Romano: *is pulled away by Spagna* N-NOOOOO! WAIT!**

**-.-' Man, you guys. By the way, I should explain that "Rabbit/gangster slang" joke. America=USA. USA is the first part of the word "Usagi," which is Japanese for "rabbit," as you probably already know is a bit of a running gag with America. Ironically, a few days ago, I got a Himalayan rabbit I named Hachi. (After the Akita.) I was holding him and he accidentally clawed my shirt a little and I literally said this:**

**"C'mon, brah, why you gotta do that? Chill."**

**It was only when I put him back that I realized I was talking gangster slang to my rabbit. The first thing that came to my mind: AMERICA! He's everywhere, man. Oh, and Hachi may or may not be a character we'll be introduced to later… Yes, Hachi the rabbit is named more so after my character than the Akita. (Although the character is named after the Akita.) The character is actually a few years old, but I'll give you a little history on him later. I'm rambling now, k bye!***

**P.S. That "Hipster glasses" guy is ****_Piero Barone, who I actually like in real life._**


	4. The Legend of a Lake, Secret

Astrid entered Italy's room to find him sprawled on his bed.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I'm just bored. Not to mention that Germany yelled at me for misusing a grenade and America and Britain kept trying to attack me today…"

"…" Astrid stared at him for a moment, her hand still on the door handle. "You remember how I said I'm from a different universe?"

Italy lifted his head. "Si…What about it?"

"Well, there's a place there that is between your world and mine. I can't take you to another world, but that in between place is nice…" She rocked back and forth anxiously, finding this as her chance to be of use to him. "It's called 'Espa.' It's real pretty."

Italy gave her a weak smile, obviously having a bad day. "Not right now, Astrid, I'm not in the mood."

"Five minutes!" she practically shouted. "Um, please?"

Italy blinked at her. "…Okay. But just five minutes."

"Thank you~!" Astrid bounded over to him as he sat up. "Give me your hands! Gimme!"

Italy reluctantly did so, giving Astrid a wary look. But his gaze snapped to his walls as they began to melt away, like someone was washing them away with water. In their place was a color, not one in particular. It was a strange mix of light green and dark pink. It was colorless but not at the same time. The clouds rolled by in a calming way.

"Welcome to Espa!" Astrid said. She let go of Italy's hands and ran around the place. The ground looked nonexistent, like they were walking on air. But at some point the sky turned from that colorless color (Italy marveled at how strong it sounded) to a light bluish purple. Another nameless hue.

"It's pretty," Italy commented, standing up. He had only taken a few steps when he saw a giant puddle of water in front of him, perfectly reflecting the sky. If not for the ripples of water, he would've thought it was a huge flat mirror.

"This is the Lake," Astrid explained. "It's got no name. We just call it the Lake. Y'know, me and the other people who cross worlds."

Italy wasn't really listening. He leaned over and looked at his reflection. He couldn't quite tell what, but something looked strange about it. In a good way.

"Do you want to jump in?"

Italy looked up. "Huh?"

"You can. It's fine. No one will yell at you." She cocked her head and smiled. "It's fun."

He cautiously stared past his reflection and into the depths of the water. Or at least tried to. The image of the sky was too solid to look past. Still, it seemed welcoming.

"I'll go with you, 'kay?" Astrid jumped in. There wasn't even a splash, like she just slipped through the ground. Italy blinked and wondered if Germany would be mad at him.

But, still, you don't get to jump into a magic lake every day, even if you did live a really long time. Heck, he may not even be able to do it again. He put a foot in and felt around for ground. But there wasn't any solid feature underneath. In a river or a normal lake, the ground would ease into the water and you could walk in. But here, it was like a big hole just sitting there.

It was a minute until he realized Astrid hadn't come up for air.

_Oh, no!_ he thought frantically, taking his foot out of the water. _What do I do? Why am I even asking that? I've got to save her? Uh, guess I've gotta jump in._

He leapt into the Lake and fell down. He didn't feel the impact of the water, but it just felt like he jumped off a cliff and into thin air. He eventually stopped though, his hair and clothes floating around him like he really was swimming.

"Astrid!" he called. He covered his mouth. He could talk underwater? Who cared, he could breathe underwater! Still, it was stupid to have even tried to speak. He took in his surroundings. It looked so much like space. It was pitch black with little bits of stardust floating around and even clinging to his jacket.

"'Sup?" Astrid swam up to him out of nowhere, her plaid skirt rippling around her. "So? You like it? It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Italy nodded slowly. In all his years of being alive, he'd never been in a magic pool of water. He laughed in his mind. He wasn't strong and could protect himself, but what other country has ever done what he was doing right now? He never liked to brag, but this was too good. Now that he thought about it, he probably didn't brag because he had nothing to brag _about._

"Um, is this all that's here?" he asked.

"Well, no, but it's all I'm allowed to show you," Astrid sighed. "You aren't one of us. But you should see it, Italy! So many creatures that befriend us, some even half-animal, half-human! And there are really beautiful islands that seem to float in the sky!"

"Wow," Italy breathed. "Places like that really exist?"

"Yeah!" Astrid answered excitedly. "Oh, what I would give to take you there!"

"Wait until I tell Germany about this place!" Italy said.

"_No!"_ Astrid exclaimed. She realized how her warning came across and cleared her throat. "No. I can only show you Espa. I'm only allowed to show one person, and even then it's limited to the Lake. So _please_ don't go telling other people."

Italy stared down at the space beneath his feet. Espa was so nice though. Mesmerizing, in fact. It was a nice way to escape reality. But…

"Okay," Italy sighed. "I won't tell. But can I come here again some time?"

"Not too often, though," Astrid replied firmly. "If you aren't like me, Espa can blur the line between here and reality. It's dangerous. But every once in a while is okay, I guess. Only with me, though."

"How'd I come without you?" Italy asked, eager to learn how he could come here by himself.

"I take you once and the door to Espa is always open for you," Astrid explained. "Want to come here, and here you are. Promise me, Italy."

"I promise," Italy replied. He gave her a smile to reassure her.

"Good!" Astrid was convinced. She swam up and poked her head out of the water as Italy followed. "Let's go. Staying here too long can be bad for your mental health." She hauled herself out and took Italy's hand, pulling him to dry land as well.

"Thanks, Astrid," Italy said.

"It's what I do!" she replied proudly.

Italy took on last gaze at his reflection. Then the strangest thing happened. When he looked at his image…

_It grinned at him._

Italy did a double take. Did that…? Nah, he was being ridiculous at this point. Like Astrid said, being here too long could be bad for you. That must be it.

"Ready to go?"

Italy's head shot up and he stared at Astrid nervously. "Y-Yeah. Sure."

Astrid blinked but giggled. "Alright then."

The world of Espa melted away, revealing Italy's normal bedroom back in his own universe.

"I'll go leave you alone now," Astrid said. "See ya."

"Okay, a domani…" Italy's voice trailed off as she exited. He really wanted to go back to Espa. No cares, no worries, no bosses, no nothing. But he couldn't help but wonder…

Was that really his reflection? Or something else?

***Done! I was planning on doing a Halloween chapter, but I don't celebrate Halloween, so… But this chapter was supposed to be humorous and totally different, but this was a good intro to a new setting. **

**Romano: I'm fine with anything as long as it doesn't show me kissing Spain.**

**That wasn't you, that was Astrid.**

**Romano: Whatever. I hate you, you jerk. B(**

***cough* Spamano *cough cough* Anyway, think the next chapter will be back to the weirdness unless I come up with something else. The only plot in this whole story will be the world of Espa and Italy's connection to it, so it'll reoccur. Until then, ciao!* **


	5. The Legend of a Girl, Obsessed

"Hey!" Romano banged on Astrid's door. "It's been three days! What are you doing in there?!"

"Nothing~!" Astrid responded. Romano leaned on the door and put his ear to it. Whatever that was in there, it didn't sound good. Especially that weird buzzing noise. He shook his head and walked in.

"Bah, you're no fun!" Astrid whined. She wielded a heavy chainsaw and had it conspicuously aimed at her bed. "I was going to see if this thing could break through the wall, but I decided to test it out on the bed first. But it's so heavy…"

"Get that thing out of here…" Romano groaned.

"It's too heavy!" Astrid groaned, ignoring him. "I…I don't know. Who's the strongest country in the Hetalia world? Now that I think about it, I haven't turned into America yet."

She shifted to the American's form and but her boot on the edge of the bed, whirring the chainsaw. "BEST. DAY. EVER!"

"ASTRID!" Romano shouted.

Astrid stuck her tongue out. "You don't got no pancake mix, brah."

"Wha…?"

She sawed her bed in half. "Oops. My bed's gone. Now where am I gonna sleep?" She turned back into herself and glared at Romano with an evil grin. It looked genuinely scary.

Oh, that's it. The little brat planned it so she'd have to sleep with _him._ In the same bed.

"Sleep on the floor," Romano snapped. "I'm not sharing my bed with you."

"…I've kissed Spain," Astrid sighed, letting her mind wander. "I've got so many boys to go. Except France. And China. And Russia. Oh well, might as well get you out of the way."

She turned off her chainsaw and set it on the bed, transforming into Spain. "Best thing about being Spain," she said. "is the eye color. Real vibrant, right? He's not too bad looking either."

Romano took a step back. Was _this _what living with her was going to be like? Getting kissed by other guys all the time!?

"Wait," Astrid said, a thoughtful look on her face. "You're my favorite. I've got to work to be able to kiss you. Oh! Can I do it if I capture Germany for you?"

Romano looked up hopefully. "Really? You'd do that?"

"Oh, come now!" Astrid sighed, turning back into herself. "I'm more South Italian! Germany's not as big a part of my life."

"Okay…" Romano said. "Now, go get him!"

Astrid gave him a two-fingered salute and ran away. Romano chuckled to himself. His army would trample her before she could get to him. She was just a little girl. But, hey, at least he was rid of her.

**_Don't get your hopes up Romano. Oh, and LATER…_**

Germany sat on his bed and sighed. Italy wasn't there, so things were boring, annoying as he was. But he could get stuff done now.

_Knock knock._

Or not. He walked up and opened the door-

"Hey." It had to be Astrid. It _had_ to be. Only she was in Germany's form, brandishing a musket. "Yeah, sorry about this."

**_And then…_**

Romano was studying the busted up bed, wondering what he should do with it. Astrid was _definitely_ going over Germany's. Or Spain's. They were both idiots. They had something in common.

Germany walked in, dragging something behind him with a rope. …Another Germany. Astrid (who must've been the first one) had a surprisingly serious look on her face, while the real Germany looked as if he wanted to tear her head off.

"You're welcome," she said. She transformed back into herself and she put her happy-go-lucky grin back on her face. "Can't be fun as Germany. It's disrespectful 'cause he's all serious and such."

"Uh…how…?" Romano asked slowly.

"Ahaha!" Astrid laughed. "Axis Powers, episode due! Germany hits Ita-chan in the face with a musket. Sooooooo I did the same thing!"

"I'm going to kill you," Germany growled.

"That's nice, honey, now just stay there and be nice," Astrid said lovingly.

"Oh, I underestimated you, I guess," Romano muttered. His eyes lit up at the possibilities of having her as an ally. She could put Germany under _his_ power! He'd be on top of the world!

_Smooch._

Astrid, in Spain's form, broke away from the kiss and grinned. "You promised!" She giggled as Romano turned bright red and gave her a furious look. "Okay, can I put Germany back now?"

"I never promised!" Romano groaned.

"Hm." Astrid turned back into herself. "There are so many people here I have to take care of kissing-wise. I'd better make a list! Well, now that Germany's here…"

"Don't," Romano barked.

"Please don't," Germany moaned.

"But Germany, I thought you really loved Italy!" Astrid said.

"He what?"

"Uh-huh!" Astrid put a dreamy expression on her face. "Ah, it'd be so nice for them to kiss!"

Germany just sat there in shock. Where the heck was she getting all this?!

"Ah, well," Astrid sighed. She turned into Italy and heaved Germany out.

"I can _walk _you know!" Germany yelled. "And why Italy?!"

"Because Italy's cute, I haven't transformed into him yet, and he's capable of pulling you. So, off we go!" She managed to get Germany all the way to his house, to his room, and even untied him. He stood up angrily and resisted the urge to hit her.

"Astrid, you have to stop-"

_Smooch._

Astrid broke away from the kiss, exactly like she had done with Romano. "Okay, that's done."

She walked back out and ran out of the house. Germany blinked in confusion and surprise.

What was her _problem?!_

***Hm… Spamano is done…GerIta is in progress…**

**Germany: Something is seriously wrong with your brain.**

**Romano: For once, I agree with him. :l**

**Okay, good Sorry, can't write right now, but I hope I can get the next chapter up soon! :D *whispers* And the pairing.**

**Romano: *grabs Germany's musket* Desperate times call for desperate measures…**

**Too be continued! (maybe)**


	6. The Legend of a Friend, Turning Fourteen

***This one includes another version of my best friend (like Astrid represents me). This is a birthday chapter for her 14****th**** B-day! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!***

"Okay, all your ideas are gonna suck, so listen to me!" America ordered arrogantly.

The other countries rolled their eyes. This meeting was being taken over. It only had the Great Eight, but still, America was being annoying to everyone around the world, no doubt about it.

"Omajezz!" Astrid, yelling random gibberish, blasted through the door, knocking it half off its hinges.

"Astrid!" the nations barked.

She ignored them and stared at them wildly. "My friend's here! It's her birthday! Her very own b-day!"

"It is?" Italy asked. "Tell her I said congratulations."

"You can tell her in person!" Astrid announced. "She's coming over right now!"

Germany blinked. "She…isn't like you, is she?"

"Yup!" Astrid replied. "But don't worry, she's nice. She's a little younger than me, so don't do anything inappropriate!"

"I'm only a little younger." A young Indian girl entered. She adjusted the glasses over her dark eyes and put a hand on her hip, sporting a playful grin. "You act like you're years older."

"Oh, I know it's only a few months, but still!" Astrid gave her friend a huge bear hug and the girl eventually had to fight her off. "Oh, this is Aquila!"

Aquila smiled warmly at the men sitting at the table. "Nice to meet you. Now, where're my gifts?"

China rolled his eyes. "We just met you. Why would we even think of getting you presents?"

Aquila walked over to him and pouted. "Shut it, man-lady."

"Astrid…"

China did a double-take. He hadn't even noticed that Astrid had changed into her friend, demanding gifts.

"Sorry," Aquila apologized. "I'm sure you know she's quite a prankster."

"Too well," Britain muttered.

Russia and France exchanged glances nervously. But Italy just rested his head on his hand.

"When is you birthday?" he asked.

"Today," Aquila sighed. "Duh."

"I'll give you a Romano!" Astrid offered.

"Um, I don't want one."

Astrid put her hand over her heart dramatically and gasped. "You don't _want_ my Roma-sama?"

Aquila, obviously knowing how weird Astrid was, did a face-palm and brushed off her pink skirt a little. "Tsk. No rush with the presents."

"Do we _have_ to?" Japan asked. Everyone else in the room flinched. He'd been so quiet they'd forgotten he was there.

"CANADA?!" Astrid gasped. Aquila raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Um, yeah," she answered. "I would like a gift. It can be really simple, but…_something."_

"On your mark, get set…" Astrid chanted. "GO! MAKE THOSE GIFTS!"

Everyone stayed in their seats.

Astrid turned into Germany and pointed a musket at them.

With that, everyone ran for their houses, Germany taking his time and Italy (being the adorable coward he was) ran home as fast as he could.

"What do you think they'll make me?" Aquila asked excitedly.

"Something…" Astrid giggled manically. _"Interesting."_

Aquila stared at her. "Eh?"

"They don't think like we do, Aqua," Astrid replied.

Aquila eyed her friend strangely. "That's for sure."

**_Meanwhile…_**

Italy paced up and down his living room. He couldn't make pasta this time. He had to give her something nice. Something pretty. "…Something pretty?"

He ran for her phone and dialed Austria. After a few rings, the noble country picked up.

"Austria!" Italy replied. "I need to swing by and pick something up. …No, wait! Don't hang up!...I'll be there in a little bit…Okay, bye."

He hung up with a victorious smile. Sure, it was a hand-me-down, but he was sure Aquila would like it. She was in a pink skirt, so she must like girl things.

Right?

**_…Meanwhile…_**

Germany searched his closets and around the house. He directed soldiers, he fought wars, but picking out a birthday gift for a young girl? No way. But he didn't want to suffer whatever weird consequences Astrid had in store for him. He rolled his eyes and picked up a weapon. A girl had to learn how defend herself in this day and age, right?

…He was really getting desperate at this point.

**_(INSERT TRANSITION WORD OF YOUR CHOICE HERE)_**

Japan was very skilled with the video game industry. Aquila must've liked games. Or maybe Eastern cuisine would suit her. Or perhaps a kimono. He shook his head. He had to do something simple, but still impressive. His hazy eyes caught a sword on the table. A katana sword. …Maybe.

No! He paced around some more until he hit his fist in his palm. He had it! Something advanced for even a modern girl like her.

**_Oh, look, a butterfly…_**

America put his feet up and tapped his fingers on the arm of his couch. Aquila had an American accent, so he should know what she liked. But she was a younger girl. What should he give her?

An autograph? Nah, she barely knew him.

A pistol? *face-palm*

Britain? New Jersey? A tank?

Then his eyes lit up. No one else would think of this!

**_La la lalalala! So, who here likes JubyPhonic?_**

Britain tapped his foot impatiently. Aquila wasn't getting his food, that's for sure. She was an American; she wouldn't know taste even if it hit her in the face. So now what? This was difficult. But he wouldn't be outdone! He was the great country of England! But…er…

"THAT'S IT!" Britain snatched a cookbook from his shelf and grasped a spoon. "I'll make something even if it kills me!"

**_What about 96neko? I like her. But I also like vipTenchou and Kogeinu_**

France had a finished, wonderfully cooked, delicious meal in his hands. But he couldn't give this to her. She was an American, no sense of taste. He wasn't wasting this on her. He wasn't going on a date with her, she was too young. _(It's not because I like guys,_ he mentally told Astrid.) He eyed a bit of poster board sitting next to a marker. Yes! That was it!

**_Hey guess what?! I'm bored!_**

China hugged his panda.

"I can't give you to her," he told it. "It'd be so heartless. But…"

He looked up. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

**_Wow, China, that was fast!_**

Russia relaxed in his arm chair, his usual happy expression on his face. Having a present for the young lady wasn't difficult at all. He'd sure she'd enjoy it.

***And then everyone died.**

**Romano: *raises musket* Namely you.**

**Oh, crudness. *runs for Italy and hides behind him***

**Italy: *raises white flag and waves it like there's no tomorrow* VEH! NO, FRATELLO! **

**That reminds me! I was going to have Italy give Aquila a white flag, but I felt it would be too obvious. What do you think the nations will give mein BFF? Please leave me your guesses! And you, yes you friend, you can guess too but you don't watch Hetalia so you won't be able to tell, but whatever! I love ya anyways!**

**Italy: *whimpers****


	7. The Legend of the Countries, Clueless

***To the BFF to whom this chapter is dedicated: YOU ****_ARE_**** AN INDIAN GIRL AND HAVE WORN A PINK SKIRT A FEW TIMES TO SCHOOL! I'm not gonna depict you as an Asian girl in a jumpsuit.**

**Romano: Uh...Shadow? Indian people ****_are_**** Asian.**

**Wut? 0_0 ...Anyway…You guessed right on ****_some_**** of them. (Germany and China were easy cuz I wanted to give you easy onez n such.) But really? ****_Why would France draw a flag on posterboard and give it to you!? _****HE COULD JUST GIVE YOU A NORMAL FLAG! C'mon, I'm supposed to be the stupid one!**

**Romano: That you are!**

**Thank you! Wait, wha-**

**Romano: Case in point.**

**Shut up and enjoy the chapter! (And friend, I suggest you look at Italy's childhood on the wiki before continuing. It will explain his gift and explanation for it! Can you guess, Italy fans?)***

"Okay, peasants!" Astrid called. "Place thou gifts at thee feet of thee...uh...um...Aquila."

Aquila sat cross-legged in a red and gold throne, resting her head in her hand. "Is this necessary?"

"Heck yeah thee be!" Astrid replied. "Okay, I'm done with that. Approach, men! Ita-chan, you first!"

Italy shuffled up to Aquila, looking slightly confused at the fact that she was seated on a throne. He handed her a thin box.

Aquila quickly threw off the lid, pulling out a light green dress and white apron. "What's this? It's cute!"

Italy smiled proudly. "I got it from Austria. He made me wear it as a kid."

Aquila's face fell. "Huh?"

"Yup. I had it on all the time."

Aquila gave Astrid a wary expression. Astrid just shrugged and grinned. "Italy fangirls would give anything to get that. Consider yourself lucky. And it looks like it fits."

"Um, who's this Austria guy?" Aquila asked hesitantly.

"A perverted freak," Astrid went on. "I mean, honestly, Italy's _clearly_ a boy!"

Aquila quietly folded the dress, put it in the box and set it on the ground. "...Next."

"Dude!" Astrid called. "Doitsu! Move it!"

Germany sighed, getting used to being called by the Japanese version of his name. (A habit Astrid had gotten into.) He gave Aquila a rectangular box. She blinked and cautiously took of the lid.

"A musket?" She held up the long gun nervously. "Thanks?"

Germany (knowing his gift was bad but didn't want to get into it) nodded and stood next to Italy.

"Can I have it?!" Astrid ripped the musket out of Aquila's hands and studied it. "No. It can't be. Is it?! Is this the musket you had when you met Italy?!"

"Yeah, it's kind of old, but it still-"

**_BANG!_**

Everyone covered their ears at the sudden blast. Astrid saw the bullet hole next to France's head and slowly lowered it.

"Oops," she said.

"Astrid, be careful with that!" Germany scolded.

"I missed!" She aimed at a nervous France again. Aquila snatched the musket back and set it next to the dress.

"Japan," she groaned. "Please tell me that this won't kill somebody or come from a perverted freak that likes to make kids cross-dress."

"No, Aquila-san," Japan replied in his usual monotone. "It is something that will be advanced even for a girl from the future."

Aquila sat up. "Okay. Let's see it then."

Japan hadn't put his gift in a box, but handed it to Aquila. It was a small cube with a big red button and a keyboard with a small rectangular screen.

"It is a virtual reality console," he explained. "Type in where you want to go, and the world around you is materialized into that place. Please, try it out."

"This calls for dinosaurs," Astrid suggested.

"Fine," Aquila groaned. She typed in _"prehistoric dinosaur jungle"_ and pressed the button. The meeting room changed into a jungle, desks becoming bushes and trees sprouting from the ground.

"Amazing, Japan!" Italy praised.

"I made it so that everything is solid," Japan continued. "That's a one of a kind. No one else in the world has one."

"Thank-"

**_"ROAR!"_**

The group slowly turned around to become face-to-face with a huge T-Rex straight out of Jurassic Park.

"It almost looks real!" America commented.

"It is," Japan clarified.

"Say again?" Britain said.

"I made this so that everything is solid and real," Japan added. "So the pain would also be real."

"AHHHHHH!" Astrid screamed. "Turn it off!"

Aquila instinctively pressed the red button again and they were all back in the meeting room. "Th-Thank you," she panted. "Next time I'll go to a place a little more...safe."

"America," Astrid called as Aquila set the console down.

America dragged over five huge cardboard boxes bigger than he was. "Well, since you're American too, I thought I should know what you wanted. So, what do I like more than anything?"

The girls heard Britain groan.

"Keep your pantaloons on, Egg-head!" Astrid snapped. "My country's still up!"

Britain opened his mouth to insult her, but China nudged him.

Aquila got off her throne and looked up at the box, which was almost twice her size. "What's in there?"

America grinned and got a grip on the side of the box, vaulting himself up. He offered Aquila his hand and heaved her up as well. She took a look at the other four, wondering what could be so big. America reached over to one next to them and flipped it open.

"BURGERS!"

Aquila stared at the endless heap of hamburgers piled into the box. And the other four were filled too. "Oh," was all she could say. "Thanks." She politely tried her best to look happy about it, and that fooled America. She gave her a thumbs-up and helped her down. She sat back down in her seat.

"Britain!" Astrid groaned as she attempted to pull America's gifts over to the others. "Heavy…"

Britain walked up with a plate in his hand, covered by a silver dome. Astrid giggled at the nervousness on his face, but was cut off when she pulled too hard and the box fell on her, muffling her scream.

"Ignore it," Aquila sighed. "This looks promising. Doesn't look like it can kill me. Heck, even the burgers can, apparently…" She glanced at Astrid, who was struggling to get free, Italy trying to lift the box off her.

"Um, I did my best," Britain sighed. "But here." He looked away and shoved the dish into Aquila's hands. She lifted the cover and almost died at the sight. (Not figuratively.)

There on the plate was an UFO (Unidentifiable Food Object) that was all brown and burnt and...What _was_ it?!

"I tried to make flan from Japan," Britain sighed. "I can cook my own food just fine, but I decided to make something different, but it got ruined and I didn't have time to make another one, so…"

"But this gift can't kill me," Aquila reasoned.

_I think, _she mentally added.

"So thank you," she finished.

Britain smiled at her and stepped away, looking pleased with himself.

(Now America had come over and worked with Italy and they lifted the box over their heads, Astrid still sprawled on the ground. The two reached over to give a high-five to each other, but the moment they let go, the box fell and crushed all three of them.)

"I'll go with…China next," Aquila decided, seeing Astrid was out of commission.

China proudly stepped forward, adjusting the basket on his back that was carrying his panda. Wordlessly, he sighed and set his basket down. He reached in and, next to his bigger one, pulled out a much smaller panda. He cradled it in his arms for a moment, seeming sad to see it go, but he finally handed it to Aquila.

"Oh, it's so cute!" she cooed. The panda gave a little squeak. "What's his name?"

"I'll…let you name him…" China replied hesitantly.

"Well, he's-GAH!" She dropped him as he clawed her hand violently.

(By now Germany had come over and was barely even able to lift the corner of the box.)

The panda ran over to France and tried to claw at him too. (*insert evil laugh here*) He screamed, like a girl I might add, and hid behind Russia, who took his package happily and slammed it down on the panda's head, knocking it out.

China whimpered at the sight, but kept his mouth shut.

"Name him Uccidere!" Astrid suggested. (Although her voice was very muffled.)

"That means 'to kill!'" Italy clarified.

"France…" Aquila moaned.

"Oui." France walked to her and smiled. "I assure you my gift will not try to kill you. Here you are."

He handed her a sign with "STRIKE" written on it in big letters. Aquila blinked several times before saying anything.

"And this would be…?"

"A strike sign!" France answered. "We go on strike a lot, so whenever that happens, you'll be prepared."

Aquila stared at the sign and then glanced back at France. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied proudly. Aquila heard Astrid groan from under that box.

(Speaking of which, Britain had finally found the decency to go help and grabbed the other end. He and Germany both lifted it a little and America bolted out from underneath, but as Astrid and Italy were getting up, Britain couldn't hold it anymore and dropped it, causing Germany to do the same. So, Italy and Astrid shouted from under the box.)

"Russia," Aquila groaned. "End this."

"Okay!" Russia came forward and handed her his package. She carefully opened it.

"A lead pipe," she said flatly.

"It's necessary for world domination," Russia explained. "You saw with that panda what it can do. Want me to demonstrate again?"

"No…" Aquila answered quickly. "Please, no."

"Russia!" Astrid yelled. "You're strong! Lift this off us!"

Russia smiled again and headed over to the box, struggling a bit, but lifting it up enough for Italy and Astrid to crawl out. He then let it drop, the box hitting the ground with a loud _thud._

"I think I saw my life flash before my eyes," Astrid muttered, clinging to Italy's jacket.

"Uh, thanks, Russia," Italy said.

"Does that mean you want to be friends?"

"No! Uh…" Italy looked away awkwardly.

"I'll be your friend, Russia!" Astrid said. She ran over to him and gave him a giant hug.

"Okay…" Russia accepted. He ruffled her hair. (Now let's see how long it takes until he tries to take control of her.)

"Okay. Thanks to all of you." Aquila turned to Astrid, who was still crying into Russia's coat. "Astrid, let's go. Help carry my gifts."

"Sure!" Astrid wiped her eyes and picked up a few of the presents. "Russia, can you help us a little?"

He nodded and picked up the panda by the scruff of its neck. Astrid led him and Aquila out. The remaining countries exchanged glances. Each of them had the same thought:

_Why'd you all get her such a horrible gift?_

***Happy b-day, BFF! So now Russia and Astrid are friends! :) To be honsest, I didn't like Russia at first-**

**Russia: Kolkolkolkokol… *angry face***

**UNTIL I NOTICED HOW AWESOMJE HE WAS!**

**Russia: *happy face***

**Romano: *shuffles towards Shadow***

**Oh, look! TheDeadOne28 is back from the last FanFic! Nice to have you back a- Wait. What are you doing with Romano?**

**Romano: NOOOOO! Save me! *gets dragged away***

**Russia, you know what to do.**

**Russia: Oh course. *takes out lead pipe***

**Mwa. Ha. Ha. **

**BTW happy birthday and such! I made this chapter extra-long just for you! I'll explain anything you don't understand!**

**K bye.* **


	8. The Legend of a Ghost Hunt, Gone Wrong

Hungary swept the floor swiftly. Austria was staying at Germany's and she was determined to keep the place clean for when he came back to his own home tonight. She pushed the last bits of dust up and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. She was done. Finally, some free time!

_Knock knock._

Or not.

She speed-walked to the door and opened it, looking down at the strangely dressed girl in front of her.

"A ghost hunt~! A ghost hunt~!" she chanted. "Hungary-chan and Astrid are going on a ghost hunt~!"

"U-Uh…" Hungary stuttered. "Who're you?"

"Astrid, I said that!" she sighed. "Listen when I talk to you! But a ghost hunt!"

"Italy told me about you. But...A ghost hunt?" Hungary repeated. "What ghost are we looking for?"

"The spirit of my adorable innocent HRE!"

Hungary blinked.

"The Holy Roman Empire!" Astrid clarified. "If he's dead, then he'd be here, searching around Austria's house for his precious Chibi-chan!"

"Who?"

"Chibitalia!"

Hungary stared at her blankly.

"Italy as a child!" Astrid rubbed her hands together greedily for some reason. "Holy Rome may still be looking for his lost love in this house. Did HRE die?"

"He went missing," Hungary answered slowly. "No one really knows…"

"Well, if he isn't here…" Astrid giggled like a psycho. "Germany..._Ger-ma-ny!"_

Hungary ignored it best she could. "How long is this going to take?"

"Heck yeah!" Astrid made a thin block with a glowing screen appeared in her hand. "I'm taking that as a 'yes!'"

"What's that?"

"iPhone," Astrid replied. "They've got an app for everything. C'mon, it's picking up a signal."

She stepped in the home and shut the door behind her. The moment she did, the lights across the home dimmed.

"Austria won't be okay with this…" Hungary moaned.

"Don't care," Astrid snapped. "He worked Ita-chan as a slave as a child. Not fair."

Hungary huffed but followed her down the hall. The eerie lighting made Hungary a bit uncomfortable, but she kept a straight face.

"You're really pretty, Hungary-chan," Astrid complimented.

"Um, thank you," Hungary replied in slight surprise.

"But then there's your name. It always makes me hungry."

"My name?" Hungary repeated.

"Say it."

"Hungary."

"Take off the 'a.'"

"...Hungry."

"Y'see? Now I'm starving. I should get a burger from America after this. He seems to have an endless supply of - HOLY LEAPING SALAMANDERS OF FLAME!"

The iPhone in her hand started to beep quickly. The two exchanged glances and began to run. The farther they went, the faster the beeps. Suddenly, it was just one long sound. They skidded to a halt.

"There it is!" Astrid exclaimed. A figure walked towards them in the shadows. Astrid sprung into action and tackled the silhouette.

"No, Astrid!" Hungary yelled. "That's-"

Astrid realized what she attacked, leapt to her feet, and screamed, "I TOUCHED IT!"

"Austria!" Hungary helped the country up as he shot a glare at Astrid, who was checking her phone.

"Huh," she grunted. "This tracks the evil aura left by wandering ghosts. You've got to be the king of scum for this to detect you."

Hungary resisted the urge to whip out the frying pan and use it. "Astrid?"

"Yes?"

"Go home."

Astrid stuck out her tongue and walked out the , Germany was passing by.

"Are you holy ?"

"What?" Germany asked.

"Are you Roman?!"

"Astrid, I don't have time-"

"ARE YOU AN EMPIRE!?"

"I-"

"But you're German! The name you used to have was stupid. This one is much more sensible."

Germany gave her a strange look.

_**Midnight**_

Astrid peeked into Austria's room. He was fast asleep. She shifted into a preteen Holy Rome. After noting how cute she looked and admiring her hat, she snuck into the room.

She carefully climbed up on the bed, making sure not to wake the sleeping scum.

"Oh, Germany," Hungary's distant voice said. "What are you doing here?"

"Austria left his coat at my house," the German replied. "I was going to Italy's so I thought I'd stop by on the way."

"That reminds me," Hungary said. "You left your musket here a while back on the way to training. It's in my room if you want to get it."

Astrid froze. You had to go past Austria's room to get to Hungary's. As Germany's footsteps became louder, she dove under the bed sheets, careful not to wake Austria. After a few seconds, Germany past and left. Astrid let out a sigh of relief. It was then that Austria lifted up the covers and saw her, giving her a nice, long stare.

"Boo!" she giggled. "You'd better not have kiiiiiiiilled meeeeee!"

She didn't have time to hear his scream because she transported herself to Romano's room and turned back into herself. Italy wasn't there (probably went out to look for Germany) and the spot next to Romano looked awfully lonely.

She slipped into Italy's usual spot, but before she could close her eyes, she heard a muffled, "go away."

She sat up and glared at Romano, taking her leave. She decided to crawl out the window on the top floor and stargaze on the roof. She climbed out, leaned against the window, and looked up at the constellations, making more shapes out of the stars.

_Tomorrow,_ she thought. _I'll get them to like me._

_Granted, I say that every night._

***This was actually an earlier chapter of mine, written in school (I'm so bad) on October 15th, almost a month ago. I changed a few things on the final draft, since this is one of the few chapters I write down before typing. **

**1) Astrid's opening conversation had her mentioning HRE and then Hungary telling her he went missing, Astrid talking about Chibi-chan and then came the hunt. Same idea, different order.**

**2) Astrid was supposed to change herself and Hungary into black mini-dress hightech spy outfits that Hungary found "immodest."**

**Other than that everything is pretty much the same.**

**Romano: Shame we don't care.**

**I think I'll end this with the phrase I said in my Bells FanFic that I made instead of k bye. **

**Russia is awesome like Prussia! (It'll catch on.)* **


	9. The Legend of a Nightmare, Lonely

***This chapter doesn't have any Astrid!**

***cue random explosions and people screaming***

**It's not that bad! It;s got our Ita-chan and an OC. Remember that Lake…? Here it is.***

Italy paced up and down his room in agitation. As usual, his brother yelled at him, Germany scolded him, Japan showed no emotion and spent his time near Hong Kong...Everything was normal, but why did it get to him so much today?

Espa. He'd go back to Espa. But he promised Astrid he wouldn't. He shook his head.

_Forget her,_ a voice in his head kept saying. _Just go._

He groaned and allowed the world around his to slip away, turning into the world around the Lake. Suddenly, Astrid's words didn't matter anymore. This place was just too pretty. He approached the Lake and leaned over it, staring at his own reflection. It had grinned at him last time. He wondered if it would do something el-

"Back again, kid?"

Italy jumped back in shock. It did it again! But this time it _talked!_ It had also leapt back just like Italy, though.

_It mirrors me!_ he thought. _It really is my reflection._

Just then, like someone had pointed a remote control at him, he walked forward without actually willing himself to move and peered over the still water again. The reflection and tilted his head to one side. Italy cocked his head as well.

_I mirror it too?_

"What's your name?" The reflection's eyes stared back with interest, although there was a bit of an evil spark. The irises were a beautiful mix between black and violet. But there was no shine.

"I asked you a question," the reflection said again. "Answer it."

Italy flinched. (And so did the reflection.) "Italy."

"Italy, huh? I've gotten a Marissa, a Heidi, Robert, Wenda, but never an Italy. I'm Nightmare."

"...Nightmare?" Italy repeated. "That doesn't sound very promising." He clapped his hand over his mouth and Nightmare did the same, an annoyed look on his face. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to sound like that!"

"It's fine," Nightmare sighed. "Nothing I haven't heard before."

"Sorry," Italy apologized again. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, what are you?"

"No one in particular," Nightmare chuckled. "I like to come to people in dreams and turn them into nightmares. I never mean to scare anyone to the point where it's terrifying. It's just a little fun. I've been in your dreams a few times if I remember you right. You had a lot of nightmares about your childhood."

"Tough times," Italy replied curtly.

"I get it, I get it," Nightmare sighed. "Your grandpa died, some guy left you, you were worked like a servant. I understand. I remember every nightmare I've given. Now, what about you? What do you do?"

"I'm technically North Italy," he answered. "I'm a country."

"Oh!" Nightmare exclaimed. "I haunted this Sealand kid once. It was hilarious, I swear!" He allowed himself a laugh. "Would you like to come down here? I want to talk to you better."

"I don't think so."

"But I understand you," Nightmare reasoned. He didn't sound fake, like he was tricking the nation. He really wanted Italy to speak with him. "Everyone else yells at you and calls you stupid. I won't, promise."

Italy shrugged.

Nightmare rolled his dark eyes and held out his hand, forcing Italy to do the same. The clasped each other's hands, and since Nightmare was stronger, he flipped Italy down into the Lake. The country coughed a few times before looking up.

In front of him was a tall man (must've been a little over six foot) with a long purple coat like Russia's with white accents. His shirt was white with ruffles and his pants were simple and black, as here his boots.

He adjusted his black tricorn pirate hat. "Nice to have company for once. That Glass Field was blocking my true appearance."

Italy grabbed the man by his lavender ascot and pulled his closer, studying his eyes. "_Nightmare!?"_

"What's the surprise?" Nightmare floated in the stardust and leaned back, reclining in space. "Go on, relax. You've got all the time in the world here. Time doesn't move on."

Italy reluctantly pantomimed sitting cross-legged. It was really hard when there wasn't anything to sit on.

"Did you meet that Astrid kid?" Nightmare asked nonchalantly. "She brought you here, right?"

"Yeah," Italy muttered. "She's living with me."

Nightmare bolted upright and tried to stifled a laugh, but ended up doubling over and laughing like a madman.

"Seriously?!" he gasped. "Good luck!"

Italy grimaced. This place wasn't going to be very peaceful anymore, was it?

"Sorry, sorry," Nightmare apologized. "I didn't mean to do that." He righted himself. "Um, change of subject. Out there, is it...nice?"

Italy frowned. "Not at the moment. A lot of people don't have jobs and food is getting really expensive. It _was_ before the war."

Nightmare did a face-palm. "Tells you how out of the times I am. I didn't even know there was a war. It's so boring in here. I can't leave unless I'm haunting someone, and I don't want to do that all the time. I can't control their nightmares, just trigger them and watch. I can't tell you how sick some of those people are."

For once, Italy sympathized with him. "You can't leave the Lake?"

"No," Nightmare sighed. "I've never been able to walk freely about. I don't want to make people upset, I really don't, but I don't have much of a choice. While those people are suffering in their mind, I can see from the perspective of their bodies, but the best I'd get to see is out a window. And worse, I can't actually have a conversation in someone's dreams unless they give me permission. No one does."

Italy listened patiently and smiled. "You can visit me. So long as it doesn't keep me awake."

Nightmare looked over at him, his eyes glistening. "You mean it?"

"Mm-hm."

Nightmare flew over at warp speed and crashed into Italy, embracing him. "Oh, thank you! Everyone else who had a Crosser lead them here was too afraid of me! You're so kind!"

"Uh...You're welcome?" Italy made a mental note: _Give Germany more gentle hugs._

"I should get you back to you back to your house," Nightmare sniffed. "I'll come visit you one night while you're having a good day. I don't want to accidentally haunt you while you're upset."

Italy nodded. "I have a lot of good days, so you won't have to wait long."

Nightmare smiled and nodded back. Italy couldn't help but think helooked very handsome when he was happy. Before he could say goodbye, the world was gone in the blink of an eye, revealing his bedroom. Italy blinked a few times and collapsed on his bed.

Letting Nightmare come into his dreams all the time probably wasn't the best idea.

***Time to clarify something! Nightmare here was very similar to Nightmare from Alice in the Country of Hearts, but the two are **_**not**_ **related or copied off of each other! I actually changed my Nightmare's appearance a bit just so he wouldn't look so similar. It's just a coincidence.**

**Romano: Sure. **

_**Anyway,**_ **I did two chapters in one day! *high-fives self***

**Romano: Did you just high-five yourself? 0_0**

**STAI ZITTO! You will never be as awesome as Russia or Prussia!**

**k bye.***


	10. The Legend of a Shiro Inu, Number Eight

Italy was lying in bed, frowning at the events of what happened yesterday.

_Oh, yeah, you can totally stalk me while I sleep!_

That's pretty much what he said. He could be really stupid sometimes, but never _this_ dumb. He rolled over and stared out the window. He hadn't even gone over to his brother and slept alone because Nightmare might've pulled something.

Italy groaned and closed his eyes, telling himself that he needed sleep. He was at war with other countries. He needed rest.

"Good night!" Italy's head shot up and he glanced around. He wasn't in his bedroom anymore. He was in this weird purplish space, standing on a giant circular platform. He looked down and saw that, for some reason, he was in his military uniform.

"Okay, Nightmare," Italy called. "Come out."

Nightmare appeared in front of him in a whirl of unnecessary but cool-looking black wisps of smoke.

"I said 'good night,'" he sighed. "Answer me wen I speak to you. Actually, approximately five and a half seconds ago, it became morning. So good morning."

"Yeah," Itay replied flatly. "Where'd you take me, Nightmare?"

Nightmare shrugged. "Everyone has a different dream world. This is just your space. It doesn't have much of a particular meaning, though. Just some place for me to explore. Yours is pretty empty though."

Italy crossed his arms and avoided meeting Nightmare's eyes. "I don't like to dwell on things too much. I just don't care about a lot of things."

The sky faded to red.

"Don't get angry," Nightmare muttered. "Just an observation."

Just then, the last person Italy wanted to see came out of nowhere and glared at Nightmare and the nation.

"Well," Astrid scolded. "I thought I told _you_ not to go back to Espa, and _you_ not to mess with Ita-chan. You'd better not be giving him nightmares again."

"I'm not!" Nightmare protested. "I just wanted to talk to him."

"Uh-huh," Astrid grunted, not really believing him. "If you wanted to talk then why not do it in the Lake?"

"I wanted to see what his Dream World looked like." Nightmare rocked back and forth on his boots in midair innocently.

"You saw it," Astrid snapped. "Quite a few times."

Italy glanced back at Nightmare nervously as the sky turned orange.

"Oh, Astrid." Nightmare changed the subject. "I've been meaning to tell you, about that friend of yours…"

"You've found him?!" she gasped in delight. She jumped up and down excitedly. "Where is he?!"

"I didn't find him," Nightmare spat. "He told me to give you this."

A big sign appeared in his hands and he handed it to Astrid. On it was English writing in black permanent marker.

"Oh, okay," she sighed. "It says, 'To my stupid and non-pretty partner-" Astrid stopped reading for a second and took a breath. "'I'm stuck on an important job in Japan. I can't come see you and your new Master yet, so be good until I get there. And don't come to me, this is an important job and I don't need you messing things up." Astrid looked as if she wanted to tear the sign in half but kept her composure. "I'll meet you soon."

Scrawled sloppily at the bottom was a single Japanese character. Below was messy Japanese writing.

"Idiota!" Astrid growled in Italian. "He _knows_ I can't read Japanese!"

"I'm getting the feeling that he doesn't know how to put it in English," Nightmare suggested. "He is native Japanese anyway."

"True," Astrid sighed. She turned to Italy. "Tomorrow morning at the Axis Meeting, can I go to Japan and ask if he can translate this for me? He knows a little English, right? 'Cause English is cool and stuff at his place?"

Italy nodded. "Yeah, you can ask."

"Okay, then." Nightmare sighed. "I'll let you get some real sleep. I suppose I'll visit some other time."

Italy wanted to respond, but everything went black before he could.

_**Axis Meeting**_

"Japan! Japan!" Astrid shouted. She ran into the meeting with the sign in her hand. The three Axis Powers stared at her as she shoved it into Japan's hans. "Translate that at the bottom!"

"Uh…" He looked to his allies for help, but they shrugged. He looked back down at the sign. "It says that he's doing a dangerous job with one of him, so he wanted you to wait to hear this so you would be rash and go try to help him. But he says he's safe and by the time you read this, the job will be done."

"Who's he fighting?!" Astrid interrupted. "Is it a Crosser like me or a Shape-Shifter or a Shiro Inu like him?!"

"It just says he's fighting one of him," Japan said.

"A Shiro Inu," Astrid groaned. "They're the worst!" She blinked a few times. "I know. I'm friends with one."

"What _is_ a Shiro Inu, exactly?" Germany asked, not understanding the conversation.

"It translates to 'White Dog,'" Japan explained.

"Yeah, you can tell mine apart from others because he Shape-Shifts," Astrid added. "His eyes are golden no matter what form he's in. Not many Shiro Inus can change form. It's rare."

"Um, Astrid," Italy interrupted, taking the sign from Japan and reading it over. "Didn't this say he wanted to meet your new Master?"

"Yup, Hachi wants to meet you," Astrid answered. "And-"

"'Master?'" Italy repeated. "I know you came here to 'serve,' but really?"

"Don't worry, you don't have to have that title if you want," Astrid shrugged. "You're just responsible for me like I am for you. That's all."

"But I didn't agree-"

"You didn't have to agree," Astrid cut him off, crossing her arms. "Just go with it. I came here for a reason and I picked you for a reason. I'll explain it all later. Right now, we have to find Hachi."

"Hachi?" Germany repeated after listening patiently.

"Yes, my partner," Astrid replied. "We're bound to each other. And I'm protecting him at any cost. Just...when you find him, don't look into his eyes."

"Why?" Italy asked.

"You wanna be hypnotized?"

"No, but-"

"Then don't."

_**Meanwhile**_

"Spain!" Romano snapped.

Spain shook his head for the billionth time and refused to open his eyes or speak. Romano was really getting sick and tired of this. He continued to tend Spain's bleeding arm, which Spain wouldn't explain.

"Say something, would you…?" Romano didn't want to admit it, but he was getting worried at this point. Spain usually wouldn't shut up. Now he wouldn't say a word. He looked down and focused on the floor, lost in thought.

Spain tapped on his shoulder and pointed to white sign he's gotten from God-knows-where. It read, "_You're Romano, right?"_

Romano did a face-palm. "What, you forgot the sound of my voice?"

Spain threw that sign away, revealing another one behind it. "_Don't be rude about it, jeez."_ He threw that one away, another one behind it too. "_...My eyes itch."_

"Then open them!" Romano barked. "What is _with_ you?!"

Another sign. "_...If I open my eyes, you have to promise you'll look away."_

Romano rolled his eyes, not really listenin - err...reading. "Si, whatever. Just open your eyes."

Spain sagged his shoulders and threw that sign away, no more in his hands. _You'd better clean this up,_ Romano thought bitterly, eyeing the pile of signs on the floor. Spain hesitantly opened his eyes and looked up. Romano hadn't kept his promise to look away.

Spain shivered and waved his hand in front of Romano's face. No response. He slapped himself gently across the face and poked Romano on the arm. The Italian cocked his head and Spain gave a sigh of relief. But it quickly turned into a gasp of shock when Romano giggled and gave a little shout of, "Pasta~!"

_Should I be scared or laugh my head off? _"Spain" thought. _Hurry up, Astrid, I need you. I don't know how to fix this!_

***WHAT. JUST. HAPPENED?**

**Romano: *laughs* Pasta~!**

**Oh, crud… Hachi, what did you do?! I mean, he's adorable and cute and… *hugs Romano carefully***

**Romano: *tilts head and hugs back***

**o.O HECK. YES. Anyway, Chris Herren (if I spelled that right) came to our school to talk about his drug addiction. (He was in the NBA.) When he got to the end, he talked about a girl in the audience who cut herself and was moved by his speech in another school. When I heard about cutting, I put my head down because I do it for no reason other than to get attention. So I just want to say if **_**you**_ **do that or anything even close, **_**get help!**_ **I waited too long and the longer you go without help, the harder it is to stop. Don't say it can't happen to you and don't say you don't need help. Seriously, it's not fun. Well, that's all I've got to say.**

**k bye.***


	11. The Legend of Two Brothers, Switched

***Hachi's here! Sorry if he seems more developed or weird than any other original characters I throw in. (Trust me, they're gonna make Italy's life a little difficult.) Hachi was sort an imaginary friend when I was a kid and then he went into my original books I want to publish and now he's here! Hope you enjoy him!***

Hachi stumbled around the room, letting Romano sit on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

_What do I do?!_ Hachi thought desperately. _I can't let Romano act like his brother! They're complete opposites!_

He turned to the phone and practically threw himself on it, picking it up and sighing. He held up a sign in his free hand.

_"What's a number of someone with Astrid?"_

"Um, Germany," Romano decided. (Hachi tried not to hit himself in the head with the receiver.) Romano gave him his number. Hachi dialed it and listened to the rings anxiously.

"Hello?"

Yes! Wait.

_I CAN'T TALK! _

Hachi did a face-palm and just stayed silent on the other end. There was a little static and distant talking like someone was passing the phone around.

"Hachi?"

He let out a little dog growl in happiness. Romano tilted his head curiously.

"Hachiko!" Astrid cooed. "I'm so glad you're safe! I was so worried. You're lucky you just called now, we were searching Germany's house and were just leaving. Where are you?"

Hachi looked around. How was he supposed to answer? He couldn't telepathically communicate with Astrid unless they were close to each other. He ignored her and blinked. He _had_ to get out of here and to Astrid before Spain came back. Hachi only turned into Spain because it was the first thing he thought of and Romano dragged him home because of his arm because of bad luck. He couldn't turn back into himself while Romano was sitting right there.

"Hachi, are you in trouble?" Astrid asked after a few seconds.

He let out a small growl.

"Oh, okay," she replied. She had learned what his growls meant just in case they weren't together. "I wish you could tell me where you were. Let me guess. Um…is it Italy's house?"

Hachi sneezed like a dog.

"Is it Japan's?"

Hachi whined.

"…Romano's?"

He growled happily.

"He's at Romano's, guys!" She hung up.

Hachi blinked his gold eyes a few times and set the phone down. He slowly turned to Romano and held up one of his signs.

_"How do you even have Germany's number?"_

"Because he's my friend!" Romano answered. He was very Italy-like. Hachi refused to look him in the eye just in case he made things worse. He smirked, though. If Romano was this vulnerable, Hachi might've been able to get some nice _personal_ info from him. He was delusional when it came to Germany, but…

"Step away from the Italian!" Astrid slid on the wood flooring and ran in the room, pulling Hachi on the arm. Romano stared at her.

_Sorry, Astrid,_ he apologized to her telepathically. _My eyes itched._

He chuckled (although no sound came out). Astrid glared at him and tapped her Mary Janes impatiently.

"You're lucky I sent the others home," she scolded. "What would they say if they suddenly came in and saw Romano like this? …What's wrong with him anyway?"

Romano grinned at her cutely, making her face turn bright red. She hid behind Hachi and buried her face in his shirt.

"Astrid?" Italy walked in, a worried look on his face. "Why'd you run off so suddenly? Is something wrong?"

"Hachi! It was _all_ Hachi!" she blamed. "Not me!"

The Shiro Inu ruffled her messy hair, a smile forming on his face. _You're so stupid. It was an accident._

"An accident?!" she shouted. "You call that an accident? Turn him back!"

_I don't know if I'll make things worse. What if I turn him into a serial killer or a psycho or something?_

"So be it!" Astrid barked. "Let's pray he doesn't kill his brother and try again!" She looked back at Italy as he shuffled away from her.

Romano, meanwhile, giggled at Astrid. "Why are you talking to yourself?"

Italy seemed to have caught on by now and gave Astrid his best death stare. "Okay, what did you do to my fratello?"

"It wasn't me!" she screeched. "Right, Romano?"

"Si!" he answered. "Pasta~!"

Italy crossed his arms and sighed. "Why is it that I always have to play the parent when it comes to you? Turn my brother back."

"But-"

_"Now."_

Hachi grinned and held up a sign: _"Since when did you get serious?" _

Italy glared at him (you know you're bad when _Italy_ of all people glares at you). Big mistake.

"No, Ita-chan!" Astrid shrieked. Too late. Hachi blinked several times before realizing he locked gazes with the nation and buried his face in his hands.

_Sorry,_ he apologized to Astrid telepathically. _But it's his fault._

"What's wrong, fratello?" Romano asked innocently. (It was so. Darn. CUTE.) He went up to his unresponsive brother and tapped him a few times on the shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

Italy shrugged his shoulder and crossed his arms. "That stupid macho potato," he growled. "I'll rip his muscles off today _for sure."_

"Roma…?" Astrid stomped her foot on the ground and tried to resist the urge to kick Hachi in his special place. "Nice job, Hach. You made them switch personalities!"

Italy groaned and muttered an expletive as he peered around the corner.

"Italy? Did you find Astrid's friend?"

Astrid and Hachi gasped, clinging to each other.

GERMANY!

***LOL I just saw a screening of the Sapporo 2013 (I think it was Sapporo) concert done in Canada! I could just imagine the place crowded with Hetalia fans and Italy's hosting it! It would go like:**

**Italy: I would like to thank all of you to coming to this Vocaloid screening! It's very nice here in…uh…where are we again?**

**America" We're in Canada, brah!**

**Italy: Che?**

**Crowd of Hetalia fans: WHOOOOOOO?!**

**America: ****_Canada._**

**Crowd: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!**

**America: CANADA! Aren't you bros Canadian?!**

**Oh, I found this video of Todd (Italy's English VA) speaking to a group of fans. It was soooo funny! I love him and I love Daisuke! (Isn't that also romaji for "I love you?" o.o) If I don't put the link next chapter, please remind me!**

**Oh, and does anyone know if there's an Italian dub of Hetalia? I'm learning Italian and I think it would be fun to watch…if it exists…T.T.***


	12. The Legend of Deities, Scopolamie Owners

"Guys! Hide!" Astrid whispered desperately.

"Why?" Italy asked sardonically. "You think I'm afraid of his or someth-"

"Oh! It's Germany!" Romano was about to run out to greet him but Hachi grabbed him by the collar. "Wha…What're you doing?"

"Shh!" Astrid hissed, pushing the brothers into a closet. "You have to be quiet!"

"Perche?" Romano asked sadly.

"WHY?" Astrid repeated. "Because- oh, I'll explain later. Just _stay!"_

Just as Germany walked in, Hachi shut the closet door and the Shiro Inu leaned against it with his partner.

"Germany!" Astrid said nervously. "I didn't know you were here!"

"I can already tell something's wrong here," he sighed.

"Wha…What makes you think anything's-"

"Ow! Move over, stupid!"

"What? You're the one who's in my way!"

"…Who let that guy into our house?! How'd he get in?!"

"I gave him a key."

"IDIOT!"

The three outside the closet froze in silence at the fighting going on. Astrid chuckled awkwardly, Hachi tilted his head, and Germany just didn't know what to make of the situation. He walked quickly to the door, pushed the partners out of the way, and flung it open. The Italians fell on the floor with a loud _thump._

Italy was the first to jump to his feet. "Dio, not you! You get out of my house!"

Romano got up to and grabbed Italy's sleeve. "Don't yell at him; he's only trying to help!"

Italy tackled Germany and Romano jumped on them too to get his brother off his "friend."

Their shouts at each other jumbled together as they fought on the floor. Astrid shrugged at Hachi.

"Um, what do you think we should do?" she asked.

_Hmm…_ he thought. _Y'know who's always on Terril Island in Espa? Ni. We should get Ni's help._

"No way!" Astrid pointed her finger at his accusingly, ignoring the three countries rolling between them, trying to get free. "You just wanna flirt with her!"

Hachi gave her a wise-guy smile and sighed dreamily.

"Ask her to bring Ichi," Astrid growled. "No, actually, I'll do it. I'm more responsible."

_NO! Not Ichi! She's so serious and unsexy! DON'T!_

Astrid stuck out her tongue as she teleported to the world of Espa, but not before snapping, "And keep my Master and Co. safe!"

Hachi groaned and then realized he still looked like Spain. But he couldn't change in front of these guys. Not while they were like this. Noticing they were still fighting, he calmly strode over and grabbed the Italians by the shirt collar and held them up.

Before Italy could yell at him, Germany stood up and brushed off his jacket. "Seriously, what is going on here?!"

Hachi growled in his dog-like way (surprising the German) and whipped out one of his infamous signs dropping Italy and Romano.

_"Um,"_ it read as he avoided eye contact. _"I accidentally made them switch personalities. I'll explain exactly what happened later, but Astrid's getting someone to fix it now…"_

Germany eyed his words suspiciously. "Exactly who?"

New sign. _"One of the Eight Deities. I'm the youngest, Hachi. We all represent something and help your world, not that we get any thanks! Astrid's getting Ichi and Ni, the Deities of music and plants. Just for your info, STEER CLEAR OF ICHI."_

"Nice sign." Astrid returned with an angry Ichi, although her facial expression was always on one emotion: boring. Eyelids half-closed, no smile. She had on a red and pink Cheongsam with a medallion that had a Japanese character. Her short brown hair was tied into two neat buns on either side atop her head, both covered with red cloth. She blinked her hazy brown eyes as she stared at Hachi. He quickly threw away the sign.

The one who made the remark about the sign wore a light tan tight short-sleeved shirt that showed her curvy figure. A silk green cloth with gold tassels and pastel green leaf patterns was draped around her legs, the right side longer than the left. Her long light brown hair was tied in a loose side braid and was tossed carelessly over her shoulder. Her medallion had another character on it.

"Hey, Hach," she greeted. Hachi's entire face flushed red and he waved back. "I like that form. Very…Spanish, right? I knew it. Oh, hey." She noticed Germany and held out her pale hand for him to shake, which he reluctantly did. "Germany, am I right? I'm Ni. The Deity of plants and things like that. I heard Astrid caused some trouble?"

"I did not!" Astrid screeched before Germany could respond. "Hachi did it! Ha-chi!"

"Oh, he's so young and rambunctious!" Ni giggled. "You know how they are. He _is_ the youngest, after all." She waved a bangle bracelet-covered hand.

"He may be young," Ichi countered in a calm, whispery voice. "But he must still take responsibility for his actions."

"Whatever," Ni groaned. "So, what's the problem?"

"Hachi made the Italy bros switch personalities!" Astrid tattled.

Germany held his face in his hands, now realizing what Italy had brought upon himself by taking in Astrid.

"How different were they?" Ichi asked.

"Well, for example…" Astrid cleared her throat as Hachi continued to gaze at Ni. "Italy absolutely _loves_ Germany and they're best friends and…Romano despises Germany with all his being. For no good reason."

Italy shrugged a shoulder and Romano hung his head.

"San can help!" Ni announced. "He's the Deity of people. He can change their way of thinking."

Hachi pouted but didn't say…_think_ anything.

"He's in Germany right now, so-"

"No!" Italy spat. "There is no way I'm going over _there!"_

"Touchy," Ni huffed.

"Are you sure there's no way of you going?" Ichi asked.

_"No way,"_ Italy said again, turning away.

"Ni," Ichi continued, turning to her. "Perhaps that drug you found earlier…"

"Drug?" Italy repeated.

"Oh! I've been meaning to use that! It's from a plant, so…" Ni held out her fist and when she opened it, a bit of white powder lay in her palm. "Can't give ya too much. I might kill you if I do."

"I…I changed my mind!" Italy stuttered. "I'll go!"

"But I wanted to try it," Ni pouted.

_You can try it out on me any time, Ni-chan!" _Hachi's sign read.

"Thanks, Hach, but I want to try it out on an…unwilling subject."

"Is that really necessary?!" Romano interrupted accusingly.

"Tsk. It won't hurt," Ni reasoned. "It's just scopolamine."

Astrid noticed Germany watching nervously but nudged him. "Don't worry, Ni knows the amount that won't kill. He won't remember a thing."

"That makes me feel worse about it," Germany sighed.

"He'll be fine, I promise," Astrid reasoned. "I'd never do anything to put him in danger."

"Re-a-dy?" Ni asked in a sing-song voice.

"What part of 'no' is foreign to you?!" Italy groaned.

"All of it," Ni giggled. "'Night!"

She blew the powder in his face and he coughed as he breathed it in.

"Fratello?" Romano patted Italy's back, making sure not to inhale it himself. "Are you alright?"

"He'll be fine," Ichi answered. "Scopolamine is a drug that is abundant in Columbia. It deprives you of free will and you must obey whatever is said to you. And even if you do something you don't want to, the user's memory is erased as well. It is mostly used by thieves to have victims give up their money and sometimes even their lives."

"Yeah, way to make them feel better," Ni sighed. "And don't worry; he won't look drunk or anything. He'll be fully functional."

By this time, Germany had rushed over to help Italy as his coughing fit ceased.

_"Does it work on the ladies?!"_ Hachi held up his sign an Astrid hit him in the arm.

"KI just wanted to try it out," Ni explained. "I won't make him do anything bad, I promise."

"You'd better not," Germany growled.

"You can give him orders if you want," Ni shrugged.

Romano rubbed his brother's back with a worried expression. "Calm down, it'll be fine."

"Y-Yeah, sure," Italy replied between coughs. He sniffed and straightened himself. "That hurt…"

"I told you not to hurt him!" Romano spat.

"Did not." Ni stuck out her tongue. She turned to the German. "Go ahead, Germany, try it out."

He let out a sigh and went to the entrance of the room. "Um, come on Italy follow me."

The Italian did so, but on his way he asked, "Where're we going again?"

"Don't ask questions," Ichi said, walking out of the room. "And follow orders without talking back.

Italy nodded obediently and left with Germany.

"So he forgot where we were going but he _still_ went?" Romano said to Hachi and Astrid. "Not like him. He usually whines about everything."

"See?" Astrid said. "It's harmless with the right dosage. Italy'll be an obedient little country until the stuff wears off."

"…When does it wear off?" Romano asked, dreading the answer.

"Oh, about a day and a half, right, Hachi?" Astrid answered. Hachi nodded in response.

"My brother'll be doing anything anyone tells him to do for a _day and a half?!"_ Romano gasped. "If someone tells him to kill himself he'll do it willingly!"

"Doncha worry!" Romano flinched. He hadn't noticed Ni was still in the room. "He'll always be with someone, so no one's gonna hurt him. I just wanted to make sure the stuff worked because I heard so much stuff about it. Now that I know it does, I'll save it for emergency uses only, I promise."

"We'd better catch with them," Astrid interrupted.

The group nodded in agreement and caught up with the others.

***Whoa, long chapter today. This scene was originally going to be ****_so_**** different. But I changed it because I thought this setup would be better. And now Italy'll be your nice lil' Italian servant for a day and a half!**

**Italy: … T.T I hate my life…**

**Love life, Ita-chan!**

**Italy: Uh, yeah, I guess life is pretty nice an- I HATE YOU!**

**Teehee! Anyway, scopolamine is a real thing and it's recognized as the world's scariest drug. No free will, no memory of what happened. One woman gave up her seven-year-old daughter to someone! Luckily, they found her, so that's resolved. Anyway, I'd say I'd give you the link to the Todd interview, so here it is if you want to check it out: watch?v=RzIKIKveL8g**

**K bye.* **


	13. The Legend of the Third, America-Like

"Oh, San!" Ni called, her hand clasped in Italy's as she led him along a barren area in Germany. "Are you here?"

Romano, Astrid, Germany, and Hachi followed them, keeping an eye out for San…whoever he was.

"Oh, Hach," Astrid said suddenly. "No one's around. You can turn back into yourself now.

Hachi gave a little growl of relief and changed back into himself: a tall teenager with waist-long white hair tied back in a ponytail and pointed dog ears sticking out from the flipped up brim of his black beanie. He wore a dark purple long-sleeved shirt over a lavender T-shirt and an orange and black ski vest.

Hachi grinned, showing small pointed fangs. He pulled at his black fingerless gloves, which seemed to be a habit of his.

"Thank goodness!" Astrid sighed. "Gold eyes just do _not_ suit Spain's complexion."

Hachi scowled at her but ruffled her hair.

"Err, is that San?" Germany asked, pointing to a silhouette in the distance. It was coming towards them. _Fast._

"Yes, that is him," Ichi replied in her usual monotone.

The teen in the distance took of his red and black baseball cap and waved it around. "Out of the way, dude!"

"Sounds like America," Italy muttered grumpily as he and everyone else dove out to the sides, letting San and his skateboard hurdle right through. He finally kicked it up and caught it in his hand, putting his back on.

"Hell-o!" he piped, straightening out his thin black vest. His white T-shirt and covered in grass stains, as were his jeans. "Name's San, Deity of the humans. How can I help you bros on this fine day?"

"You wouldn't happen to live in America, would you?" Italy asked.

"C'mon, man!" San laughed, running a hand through his messy black hair. "I live in an island in Espa. But I do go visit the States every once in a while."

"That explains it," Italy said to his brother.

"You don't have to be so rude about it," Romano huffed, crossing his arms.

San burst out laughing. "You guys are the Italy bros, right? Since when did you switch minds?"

Italy cursed at him and looked away angrily.

"Uh, Hach, sort of messed up again," Astrid sighed. "And we need you to fix his problem…again."

"And how in the world did you get such an insolent country to come to the place he hates?" San twirled his medallion. "Hmm~?"

"Quiet," Ichi ordered Italy before he could say anything. The nation groaned and feigned interest in birds flying across the sky.

"I used a little scopolamine and he was out like a light," Ni shrugged. "He wouldn't have gone if I hadn't used it."

"Very smart, sister," San praised. "Now, if you give me some, I can give Hachi here a taste of his own medicine."

Hachi punched him on the head. _Idiot._

"Aren't you all from a different world and time?" Germany asked, changing the subject.

Hachi and San stopped in mid-swing and decided to end the fight there. San turned to the nation and nodded. "Sure thing. If I'm right, you're wondering why I'm here. Y'see, I like to walk around and look at the scenery. We always know where each other is at all times. It's like this telepathic thing. Since our _wonderful_ little bro was here, we decided to come too, just in case. Needless to say we got a little…sidetracked."

"Ichi and I got homesick," Ni explained. "There just isn't enough nature in these times, you know?"

"By the way, man," San said, reaching up to put a hand on Germany's shoulder. The latter stared at the gesture uncomfortably. "Nice place. I could get used to it here. Anyway, want me to fix your little dilemma?"

"Please," Germany answered flatly. This Deity was a bit too…America-like.

"Okay!" San took the two brothers by the hand and grinned at them. "Now, this will only hurt a little."

"Say what?" Romano said.

Noticing Italy's silence, Ichi coughed and ordered, "You may talk freely now."

"I didn't know there was pain involved!" he snapped. "That's it, I'm out!"

"But fratello…"

"Don't bother, Romano," San sighed. "Switching minds is one thing, switching them back is another. You've grown so used to you new personality, your subconscious wants to hold onto it. Don't worry, I'll go quickly."

"But…"

Italy's words faltered as he ripped his hand from San and clutched his head. Romano did the same in pain.

"Yeah, 'a little,'" Italy groaned. Germany rushed over to him as he fell to his knees. "Ugh…This is _really_ painful!"

"You're telling me…" Romano shook the pain away and found the strength to stand, helping his brother up too.

"…You okay?" Italy asked. "Do you feel mean and judgmental again?"

"Do you feel stupid and idiotic again?" Romano spat. Italy smiled at him.

"Thank God…" Germany moaned. "I thought they were going to be like that for a while."

"Um, _you're welcome!"_ San yelled.

"Thanks, San," Italy finally said.

Hachi and Astrid high-fived each other while Ni and Ichi nodded in approval.

San shoved his hands in his pockets and eyed Hachi. "You gonna take up that offer?"

Hachi glared at him (his powers didn't work on other Deities) and pulled Astrid close. She seemed shocked at the move, but didn't struggle.

"You're real dumb," San sighed. "She's just a human, you know."

Hachi touched his beanie and growled threateningly.

"Hachi's decision is final," Ichi replied. "Do not try to change his mind. But still, he had such a nice voice. Just the correct amount of rasp, but still soothing and nice to listen to."

The three countries exchanged glances. What were they talking about?

"Um, don't sweat it, Hach," Astrid interrupted. "Just ignore him. You know how older siblings are. They're just giving you a hard time because you're the youngest."

Hachi ignored her and balled his gloved fists.

"When you find a little girl roaming around Espa, you don't take her under your wing," Ni muttered, like she was afraid to talk back to Hachi.

"Drop it," San groaned. "He never learns."

"Uh, Germany let's go home," Italy said.

"Why?" Germany asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I think that drug Ni gave me is making me tired," Italy lied. "I wanna take a nap."

Germany rolled his eyes (Italy always took naps). "Fine. Let's go."

***Well, we're approaching the Nyotalia chapter. Yeah, I'm gonna make a Nyotalia chapter! I love Nyo!Germany… The way I draw her is a little prettier than she actually is, but…STILL. **

**Holy Rome (wait, where'd he come from?): Anyway…Italy will still be under the control of the drug after he wakes up from his nap, so if you want us to make him do something, anything at all, just let us know.**

**Just keep it PG!**

**Romano: 0_0 Astrid, you're drooling.**

***wipes drool away* AM NOT! *has massive nosebleed****


End file.
